


The Night Out

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just another little Ava and Alfie one shot! Ava goes on a night out and really can't handle her drink!
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	The Night Out

Alfie was in bed but he wasn’t asleep. It was almost midnight and the children had all been tucked up in bed for hours but there was no way Alfie could contemplate sleeping. Tonight was one of those rare occasions when his wife, Ava, had gone out for the evening with a few friends for dinner and drinks, and there was no way at all he would be able to sleep until she was home safe and sound. The bed felt strange without her in it and he couldn’t let go of the small niggle of worry that always played in the back of his mind whenever she went outat night without him. Even though Ishmael was waiting patiently outside of the restaurant to bring her home, and also to keep an eye out for any unsavoury people lurking around, Alfie couldn’t help but fret.

His eyes were growing heavy as it neared closer to one in the morning, and when he finally heard the front door open and the close he sat up with a start. A few minutes passed and Ava hadn’t come up the stairs nor did it sound like she had gone anywhere else in the house, so he decided he had better go and check on her. He climbed out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and his feet padded quietly along the hallway, stopping once he reached the top of the staircase.

“Ava, what the bloody hell are you doin’?” he frowned.

Ava looked up at him from her position on all fours at the bottom of the stairs and gave him a great big smile.

“I’m coming up to bed,” she answered as though it was obvious.

“Oh yeah?” Alfie narrowed his eyes. “Then why do you look like you’re tryin’ to do an impersonation of Cyril?”

“Well, the stairs won’t keep still,” Ava explained, her speech a little slurry and her eyes not quite focusing on Alfie properly. “They’re moving all over the place and I can’t quite get up them normally so I’m going to try this way.”

Alfie’s lips twitched as he realised his wife was stinking drunk. Chuckling, he hurried down the stairs so that he could hoist her up beneath the arms and help her back up them.

“I’m fine, Alfie,” she slurred. “I don’t need help.”

“Course you don’t, love, but I just wanted an excuse to hold you, didn’t I?” Alfie placated her.

And it worked because was practically purred and wound her arms around his neck so that she could kiss him.

“I missed you tonight, Alf,” she wriggled her eyebrows in a gesture that was supposed to be suggestive but instead made her look like she had a tic of some sort. When Alfie didn’t react as she was hoping, she reached a hand down in between their bodies and cupped him through his thin boxers. “I mean I _really really_ missed you.”

“And I really missed you too, love,” Alfie answered, taking her hand away with great reluctance. The woman absolutely drunk out of her mind and wife or not, what sort of man would he be if he took advantage of her in this state? “Now let’s get you up to bed, eh? You’re gonna have a right sore head in the mornin’.”

“I don’t wanna go to bed,” Ava pouted, trailing a finger down Alfie’s cheek and then tracing his bottom lip. She shoved her finger inside Alfie’s mouth without warning and he almost choked on it in shock.

“Love, you’re drunk,” he grimaced.

“Yep,” she nodded, licking her lips. “Drunk with desire. I’m gonna get you into that bed and I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

_She can’t even make it up the stairs on her own, never mind anything else,_ Alfie thought to himself.

“You don’t look very excited, Alf.”

“Oh trust me, I’m buzzin’ with excitement, love,” Alfie muttered, as he began to help her up the stairs.

Alfie was certain he had aged about twenty years by the time he got Ava into the bedroom, and he was about to ask if she needed any help getting undressed when she pushed him rather unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Now you just lie there and enjoy,” she murmured, sliding down the zipper on her dress slowly and never taking her eyes off of him.

Alfie supposed there was no harm in indulging her for a few moments, and he was only a man after all. A poor, defenceless man, who after four children and almost ten years of marriage, was still very much attracted to his wife. Lying back on the bed, he watched through hooded lids as Ava slid out of her dress seductively, making sure she wriggled her hips exaggeratedly. He was actually really rather enjoying the show until she lifted one high heeled foot to step out of the dress andwent arse over tit, landing on the floor with the most undignified thump known to man.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled from the floor, while Alfie remained on the bed trying desperately not to piss his tenting pants with laughter.

When she popped up again, her hair was somehow sticking up in various directions and she looked so proud of herself for managing to stand up unaided. Alfie bit so hard on his cheek to stop from laughing that he could taste blood. 

“Ok, now where were we?” she grinned, well leered actually, now wearing only a very nice black lace bra and matching knickers that Alfie was certain he had not seen before.

Ava didn’t give Alfie chance to answer her rhetorical question, nor appreciate the new underwear,before she climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, sort of clashing her teeth against his. Alfie was certain he had never been kissed like it before and he wasn’t necessarily desperate to repeat the experience of having himself almost smothered by his wife’s over amorous attempts at seducing him. Not that Ava seemed to be aware of the problem because she was grinding her wet crotch into Alfie’s ever hardening one, and kissing him as though she was trying to get her tongue down his throat to steal his lungs or something.

“Mm, do you like that, Alfie?” she groaned, circling her hips against his causing him to hiss.

Alfie’s self restraint was waning with every passing second and he wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or annoyed when he heard little Soraya shouting for him because she’d had a nightmare.

“Love,” Alfie had to push Ava off of him gently. “Love, I need to get up and see to Soraya; she’s cryin’.”

“Don’t go, Alf,” Ava complained.

“I’ll be back in a minute, yeah?”

Padding down the hallway, he found Soraya stood by her bedroom door with her favourite teddy hanging down by her side, and her little red cheeks were wet with tears. When she saw Alfie she threw herself into his arms and cried that there was a monster under her bed and she definitely saw it and she definitely was not dreaming.

“Alight darlin’,” Alfie kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back as he carried her back into the bedroom. “You get all snuggled up in bed and I’ll have a look for this monster.”

“Be careful then, Daddy,” Soraya’s eyes were full of concern for him. “What if it gets you?”

“Nah,” Alfie shook his head, scrunching up his nose. “Aint no monsters big enough or scary enough to get me, Soraya sunshine.”

Nonetheless, Soraya and her teddy pulled the covers up right over their heads and waited with trepidation for Alfie to reappear unscathed after searching for the monster. When Soraya felt a hand on her leg a few moments later, she let out a little squeal.

“It’s only me you dafty,” Alfie pulled the covers off of her head. “No monsters under your bed, poppet.”

“Are you sure? I saw one, I know I did,” Soraya’s eyes begin to fill with tears.

“She was probably looking in the mirror,” another voice said from across the room.

“Raisa Solomons, shut your mouth and get to sleep,” Alfie ordered his oldest daughter, rolling his eyes at the droll tone she used so often. Eight going on eighteen that one. “Soraya, darlin’, there aint no monsters under your bed, so you can go back to sleep now.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he nodded.

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,” Alfie promised, making the little girl giggle giddily. “Now get yourself to sleep and tomorrow mornin’ we’ll go to the park, yeah?”

“Ok,” Soraya nodded. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, poppet. Night night, darlin’.”

Alfie blew Soraya a kiss before closing the door ajar and smiling to himself. These girls in his life really were something else, and he still had to go and deal with his grown up girl now.

Walking back into his own bedroom, he was expecting to see Ava waiting for him on the bed, and she _was_ on the bed; that much was true. However, she was flat out and snoring like a freight train. Alfie smirked to himself and shook his head as he climbed into bed next to her. However his smile soon turned to a look of disgust when his head landed on something that, if he was not mistaken, not only smelled like vomit but had a rather similar consistency. Great. Just fucking great. What a night this had turned out to be.

“Alfie, I’ve been a bit sick,” Ava murmured quietly.

“Yeah I can see that,” Alfie grimaced.

“I really did miss you tonight,” she slurred sleepily. “I love you, Alf.”

“Love you too,” he said with a sigh.

Because he did. He loved her with his whole heart and soul which was precisely why he couldn’t even stay mad at her for puking up on his side of the bed. Instead, he would clean it up and in the morning he wouldn’t tell her a thing about it.

“Night you bloody lightweight,” he leant down to kiss Ava’s forehead gently.

“Night Alf.”


End file.
